borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MyDreamName
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Borderlands 2 pop culture references page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 16:54, 26 September 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Character Infoboxes Rather than copying the infobox from an existing main space article when adding an infobox to a page, can you copy the blank one from here next time please? Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Officially noted five days down the line. MyDreamName (talk) 20:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation Clarifiers Will remain lower case. -- WarBlade (talk) 18:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Are you sure? There are many that were already uppercase, such as Revolver (Title) and SMG (Title). MyDreamName (talk) 18:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::"Title" is an eyesore. Someone made a mistake that cascaded a long way. Clarifiers by popular convention should be lower case where the terms are common nouns. You'll see this in effect all over Wikipedia. -- WarBlade (talk) 18:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, can you stop creating new weapon stubs for the moment too please. You've put old Borderlands nav boxes in them rather than the Borderlands 2 nav boxes they should have. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I caught that after creating all of Dahl and some of Jakobs (up until sniper rifles) as I didn't even realize someone created a new navbox. The rest of them, however, should have the correct navboxes. MyDreamName (talk) 19:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, as I said, it was only the Dahl weapons, and it turned out to only be about 2 Jakobs guns. That should be all patched up. Also moved some variant charts around. MyDreamName (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for categorizing my images I always forget to do that because the post-upload form doesn't have an option for that (at least I didn't see it). Dipnlik (talk) 20:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :No problem mate, as long as you don't mind that I, thanks to the metadata included in the images, have sent mercenaries to your location in order to retrieve the key to the vault. You can add categories during the upload process, however, by adding it directly to the summary by adding something like Category:Images of weapons. MyDreamName (talk) 20:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) my firstest gun in support of creative trolling that _is_ a good one. too bad it was in mainspace. guy shoulda started a forum. 21:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Consumes X ammo per shot Hi, For notes that are the same for every variant of a weapon, Fryguy agreed with me that the info should be in the main page. In Flynt's Tinderbox, he even already removed all the notes once. Consumes X ammo per shot should be noted only for weapons with an x2 accessory or something, where the variant stands out from the default. Else, every Torgue will have "Deals bonus explosive damage", every Hyperion will have "Firing increases accuracy", etc: too much repetition. Dipnlik (talk) 14:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I agree. The only issue here is if it has been absolutely confirmed that a Tinderbox cannot spawn that consumes anything but 2 ammo per shot. MyDreamName 14:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we'll only be able to confirm that when/if someone finds a Tinderbox that consumes only 1 ammo per shot (or maybe when someone comes up with WillowTree for BLT), but I like that you want this confirmation as fact. Dipnlik (talk) 14:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) categories please use existing categories. Images of weapons (note lower case). 04:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :admittedly joeplay added the duplicate category not you. if you get time please recat to lower case. 04:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC)